Sexual Stigma
by shounenai4life
Summary: Sasuke has never cared about another human being, with good reason. Naruto barges unannounced into his life- he isn't quite human, and Sasuke is helplessly drawn to him. What in the world will come of this? SasuxNaru. Slash. Rated M for sex, swearing, steamy good plot, all the good stuff. Fantasy/Romance, non-generic plot, read to find out more. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** S3XuAL STIgM

I've been meaning to write this story forever, like…since I was 14 and Naruto (not Shippuden) was the cat's pajamas. I've finally gotten to it, and I've had this chapter laying around for as long as I've had a laptop. I just had to literally edit it top to bottom because it sucked beyond words, but I'm kind of happy with it now. And I'm so excited to write my baby story. :)

**Pairing**: Sasuke and Naruto.

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Slash. Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon's, sex, swearing, maybe violence, I don't even know. It's a dirty story with dirty things inside and a pretty intense story line, so if you're not into really dirty boy sex and a kick-ass story line (not sure how dirty it'll get, knowing me, it might get…filthy) then go away, have a nice day.

**Note:** I put a lot of thought into this story, so reviews would really be appreciated. They mean a lot to me, motivate me, guide me, and let me know people are reading what I put out there and they care. So, yeah, they would be really nice, thanks so much.

* * *

"Here?"

"That's perfect, yes. Just push it in; I'm used to the pain." Sasuke groaned, leaning back in the chair.

"All right. I know you do this unhealthily often anyways..."

"And all over too." Sasuke smirked, cupping his groin.

He hissed in pain as the shaft was pushed through one hole, then out the other, then screwed in securely.

"All done." Shikamaru said dryly, handing Sasuke a mirror.

"Great..." Sasuke stared at his ear in the mirror, looking at the contrast between the three lobe piercings and his brand new industrial piercing in his left ear, compared to the two lobe piercings and one rook piercing in the other ear.

"It's perfect." he nodded, standing, pushing his hands into his pocket. "That's why I always come to you, man. Now I've got my 10th hole to celebrate."

Shikamaru leaned over the leather chair, examining Sasuke up and down. He knew of the 7 in Sasuke's ears; he had done those himself. "10?" he asked, his curiosity tipped.

Smirking, Sasuke lifted his shirt revealing a lean, taut body and perfectly pierced nipples.

"With a body like that, it's a wonder you're single." Shikamaru said finally, after staring openly. He was as chill and laid back as people got, but he still had hormones, and they Sasuke tended to get them a little raging.

Sasuke tugged his skin tight shirt back down. "I've been fed that line before." he said coolly. "I'm just not that into…"

"Dating?" Shikamaru asked.

"Humans." Sasuke grinned.

Shikamaru smiled, his eyes still sort of stuck to Sasuke's chest. He couldn't help it, Sasuke was one of the hottest clients he'd ever had, with long, tousled dark hair, daring, deep eyes and a slamming body. "Hey," he said, looking up. "That's only nine piercings you showed me."

"I might show you the tenth." Sasuke smirked. "You'd have to work for it though."

Shikamaru felt his face heat a little, a feat, for him. Sasuke slowly got up from the chair, and Shikamaru stepped back. Sasuke was now standing over him, taller by a couple inches.

The room was silent. It was late at night; Sasuke only ever came in to the piercing parlor after hours, and he only let Shikamaru do his piercings, apart from the nips, which were a story all on their own. Shikamaru lifted his hands, hooking two fingers into Sasuke's jeans and looking up at him for permission. Sasuke didn't hesitate, nodding. He had time to spare.

Not soon after he had left the city hub did Sasuke see Sakura, standing conveniently by the little bakery he had to pass daily to get home. He spotted her, but kept walking. He'd had a half-decent day and didn't want it to be ruined.

"Sasuke-kun!" She wailed, rushing up to him and trying to grab for his arm. "There you are!" She got close, rubbing her breasts up against his arm, and staring up at him with a look that most likely was supposed to be alluring.

"Remember what you said on Wednesday? You'd tell me when you needed, uhm, assistance?"

"Sorry." Sasuke said flatly. He wasn't even a little sorry.

"Why?" Sakura asked hesitantly, cocking her stupid pink head. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew why.

"I fucked someone else."

"What!?" She squeaked. "You promised."

"So?" he snapped, pulling his shoulder-length hair up into a ponytail, and dragging his arm a little away. "My promises mean nothing. Now shut up."

He walked on, and she didn't follow, knowing not to. He barely could spend 5 minutes at a time with her, making sex difficult, but it was all they ever did anyways. Otherwise, he couldn't spend any time with her at all. Even Shikamaru, pretty much the only person he could bare, could only be bore for an hour or two a day.

The idea of spending time with people made him shiver. He liked staying at home, by himself, where everything made sense and it was quiet. He made a living writing freelance, and occasionally illustrating some children's books. No one had expected something like that from him, which is probably why he liked his job so much.

Some had expected him to go into modelling, which he had done a couple years after finishing school. Those years had messed him up even more than his childhood, which was saying something, considering his childhood entailed that little time period in which his older brother went insane and murdered his parents and most of his family.

Sasuke stopped to light a cigarette. He hated being alone with his own thoughts, but he really hated being with other people.

Most people had expected him to leech off his parent's immense wealth, possibly investing, but not really doing much. No one thought he'd completely ignore the money that belonged entirely to him. But he had, and didn't regret it. It was a lot easier to be an empty shell of himself when he had no cash to spend.

In a few blocks, he turned off unto his quiet street, with his quiet flat. 'Finally.' he thought, taking a long draw of smoke. Going out drained him incredibly and forced to mind thoughts he didn't like thinking. His home was his sanctuary; somehow, he could go days without thinking there.

As he neared his flat, he spotted a large area of blinding bright blue light shining on the porch. He hesitated, before stepping closer, nearing the steps. There was a boy there, sitting in an odd position with his legs spread, hands hanging limply at his side. His back was slouched over and his eyes closed. But the bright light, glowing, was coming from him, or rather, it surrounded him.

Sasuke stared at him. The boy looked 15 or 16 by his estimation, a child compared to his _worldly_ 22, but certainly not young enough to be an abandoned infant. He had strange lines resembling whiskers running across his tan cheeks, and looked nothing like a Japanese person, with tousled, blond hair, slightly choppy at the top, but cascading down his back, even longer than Sasuke's. He looked like something out of those Californian catalogues.

"Hey." he said, touching the boy's shoulder, against his better judgement. The kid was wearing some sort of hospital gown that was slipping off, and he was freezing cold. "Hey." he said louder, shaking him. He had seen stranger things on his porch, although he didn't really get what was up with the blue light. Still, it 2021, the age of 'electronic leaps'—according to the television-none of which he was interested in. There were many things he didn't know about. He didn't really care.

The boy's eyes opened and Sasuke pulled back. They were blue, like the glowing light which, curiously, was rapidly dimming. They were absolutely beautiful eyes, incredible, deeper than anything he had ever seen, unreal, incredible. Sasuke stared as he never had before, at anything, fucking, ever. His heart beat fast in his chest; he couldn't look away. He had spent hours trying to draw eyes like these; they were more perfect than any single thing he had ever seen. And they captivated him.

The boy's eyes lifted to meet his and his heart quickened. He was at most 16, Sasuke hoped he was 16-he quickly tried remembering the age of consent. He felt confused, thinking of something so _primate_ so suddenly, but he wouldn't deny it. All of a sudden he wanted something he never wanted more than once or twice a month. And he wanted it a lot, repeatedly, with this boy.

"Hello." he said eventually, finding his voice. The teen blinked, a smile on his lips. He lifted his hand to his slender neck, and Sasuke noticed there was a necklace, or a ribbon or something, tied around it. The boy undid the ribbon and pulled it off. An envelope was attached; it had been stuck down the back of his dress thing.

He lifted his hand with the letter to Sasuke. Sasuke gazed at him for a while before grabbing the letter. The boy could be a Trap, in both senses of the word. "You can come inside." he mumbled, opening the letter as he unlocked the door. "It's cold out here."

"Yes, master." The boy said, rising slowly to his feet.

'**Congratulations on winning FUNcorp's first annual giveaway bonanza. Please enjoy your prize free of charge for 30 days after initializing, after which you can keep your prize for a small fee. This prize is one-of-a-kind and the highest level of technology from FUNcorp, land of humanoid robotrons. Please enjoy!'**

**Sakami Renzi, C.E.O, FUNCorp.**_**'**_

That stupid raffle Sakura had filled out for him on one of those events she had considered a date. He hadn't even known the prize was a humanoid, much less imagined he'd win.

Sasuke looked up to the boy as he hesitantly stood by the doorway of the house. He saw people that had purchased humanoids from that company all the time, for all sorts of things, cleaning, babysitting, but above all they were used as sex toys. He'd always thought them stupid, especially after seeing dozens of stories of persons falling in love with what was basically a robot. Besides, he didn't need a humanoid, for housework or... anything else.

Still, the boy awkwardly standing in the doorway didn't look anything in the slightest like a humanoid. He had seen some pretty realistic one's but this was beyond...beyond. Reaching out, he took the boy's hand. It was soft and warm and hand-like. Human-hand like. "Your name?" he asked stiffly, not letting go.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." the boy said, smiling softly. Sasuke turned his hand over staring. Everything looked and felt human. He squeezed the soft flesh of the boy's hand, and it responded accordingly, indenting a little where it was pressed against, before regaining it's shape. Everything was there, blood vessels pumping under the skin, veins, everything.

"Where are you from, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

Naruto paused momentarily, before replying. "My creator is Sakami Renzi." he said. "I was born and raised at F. , home of fun!"

"_Born?_ Who was your mother?"

"I don't know."

"Are you human?"

Naruto paused again, staring at Sasuke. "I was trained to satisfy any wish of my master. You are the grand prize winner, congratulations! Please enjoy your prize free of charge for 30 days after initializing, after which you can keep your prize for a small fee."

Sasuke let his hand go. "So basically, papa's gone into prostitution?" His mind was filled with questions. It was clear this boy was human, what did he mean by 'trained'? Was Renzi his 'creator', or his father?

Naruto smiled blankly.

"Whatever. You can go home." Sasuke said. He hated having to think thoughts. "I really don't feel like having a repo man come take all my shit because I can't pay for your stupid robot service. I'm fine on my own"

Naruto stared at him. "No, please!" he said, reaching out to grasp Sasuke's sleeve, getting a shiver out of Sasuke, who quickly pulled away. "Father will be severely disappointed if I don't fully satisfy Uchiha clan's only heir!"

"So that's it, isn't it?" Sasuke's brow knitted. "Mr. Funcorp's trying to discreetly pass out a new line of...sex slaves for a ridiculous fee to what he assumes are rich family lines."

Naruto blinked, his pale blond brows drawn together in distress. "He probably assumes I'm a snob pervert like every wealthy freak that ever existed. It would be damn hilarious for him to find out I got nothing. I wouldn't be able to afford you even if I wanted to."

"Please at least use me for the 30 day period your prize has allowed you." Naruto said desperately, clutching his hands together. "Please."

Sasuke eyed him carefully. His curiosity was spiked, and he did want to stick it to Funcorp by keeping his scam prize then returning it without paying. They did it all the time, sending out expensive sex objects to wealthy housewives for a trial period, which resulted in the lonely wives becoming totally addicted to their robotron toys. What confused Sasuke was that it appeared Funcorp had gone one step further. This boy was no robot, but he was trained just like one. Were they now pandering out brainwashed humans as house pets?

It annoyed him to think anyone had thought of him gullible enough to be sucked in by a big pair of blue eyes; the more he thought about it, the more it pissed him off.

"Fine." he said. "You can sleep anywhere, as long as it's far from me and on the floor."

"Would you like me to wake you in the morning?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with relief.

"No, and never, ever do." Sasuke quipped. Naruto nodded.

"I'm very eager to be of assistance to you!" he said. "It's what I have been training for all my life, I'm glad to finally be fulfilling my dreams. Is there anything… else you might like?" he looked at Sasuke in a way that made Sasuke feel he wasn't talking about tea.

"No..." he said, after slight hesitation. "Just...no." he didn't know why his whole body heated as he looked at Naruto, but he didn't like it. He didn't like _anything_, and that's the way he liked it. Naruto smiled. "Goodnight then, master." he said, sitting on the living room carpet. Closing his eyes, his chin rested against his chest and he nodded forward, nearly falling over. Sitting up quickly, he shut his eyes again, this time falling to the side.

Sasuke sighed. "You can lie down on the couch." he grumbled, annoyed that he found the idiotic antics of the teenager adorable. He walked begrudgingly down the hall, and pulled a blanket from the closet, walking back with it. "Here." he said, throwing it to Naruto, who accepted it gratefully. "Erm…k, bye."

Before Naruto could say anything, he walked back down the hall, shutting himself up alone in the room, the way he liked. In the darkness, he could feel his heart beat fast as he thought about those amazing eyes that were like 99% the reason he'd let that boy into his house. Oh right, and he wanted to stick it to the man, which, he guessed, was the 1 remaining percent.

Blood rushed to his ears as he thought about that look Naruto had given him when he asked if Sasuke wanted 'anything else'. It nearly made him blush.

… What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Reviews would be awesome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The time period is 2031, not 2021 as I said in the last chapter**.

* * *

It was unnaturally bright when Sasuke opened his eyes. He groaned in irritation. "The fuck…" he rolled over in his bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't unnaturally bright, he realized, sitting up. It was…day time. His mouth fell open. He hadn't woken up during the daytime, _this_ kind of day time, when the sun was actually in the **East**, in years. He listened for odd sounds, and heard nothing. He wasn't hungry, he didn't need to take a piss.

Why was he awake?

Then he felt something in his stomach that he hadn't felt just as long as he hadn't seen the blasted morning sun (which he clawed the blinds down on). He felt excited. He'd woken up because he was excited. Because for the first time in a long time something was different about his life. He lightly tapped his ear, feeling his fresh piercing a little sore.

He made a mental note to clean it later, before heading out into the living room to make sure the humanoid boy he was harbouring hadn't destroyed his house or something. The boy, Naruto was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He had shrouded himself the blankets Sasuke had begrudgingly given him. His butt was sticking out the back of the blankets. Sasuke knew he could make this one of those super cute-ass moments and pull the blanket down all tender-like, before realizing he was totally in love with the cute little being underneath it.

He rolled his eyes before scuffling to the kitchen. Yeah fucking right. He dug blindly around in the cabinets, searching for coffee. He dragged the box out of the back of the cabinet, getting out a mug. He opened the tab on the side of the box and dumped 2 little brown pills into the mug. The instructions said one, but he liked his java strong. In a few seconds, the pills split and the room was filled with the smell of coffee, as the cup filled up with the steamy liquid, all on its own.

Sasuke thought about coffee from the olden days for a second, all the work people did to drink it. He shook his head. He barely could muster the energy to drop the tabs into a cup, the idea of boiling water in a water-boiling container, and all sorts of other complicated, dangerous steps, was one that blew his mind. The struggles that people had gone through.

He sat there in the darkness of the kitchen and sipped. What _was _he going to do with the boy? He hadn't really thought about it. He assumed he was self-sufficient. He wasn't a humanoid, but he definitely acted one. 'Anyways, it doesn't matter. I've no time to babysit.' Sasuke thought.

There was a loud thud from the living room. Sasuke assumed it meant the boy had woken up. He stood up slowly and shuffled to the kitchen doorway, still not sufficiently woken up. Naruto was on the floor, all tangled up in the blankets he'd been cocooned in just seconds before. Sasuke stared at him as he made the _worst _attempts, ever, of getting out of them. He'd never seen anyone do anything so badly before. It was a full five minutes before Naruto had freed himself from the captive sheets.

'Take care of **me?**' Sasuke thought, shaking his head. 'He can't even defend himself against linen.' Naruto sprang up after his success, breathing in and out heavily. "Good job." Sasuke said, eyeing him. Was this kid for real?

Naruto smiled. "Thank you." He said, jutting his chin out and picking up the blankets.

"So…do you…eat?" Sasuke asked. He still wasn't really sure what this boy….was. He was human, right? He thought so. But he was really…really good looking, and what was up with those whiskers? Still, he was nothing like those perfect humanoids Sasuke saw advertised online. So Sasuke assumed he ate.

Naruto nodded, moving towards Sasuke. "I can make you something, master." He offered. Sasuke lifted his hand. "Ok, don't call me that." He said. "And you don't need to do anything for me. In fact, you **shouldn't **do anything for me. Don't bother me."

He jabbed a finger back at the kitchen. "Make yourself some food, and eat it. Stay out of my way." He gestured to the living room. "This is your zone, remain here." Naruto looked around the tiny living room. It fit one plain couch and a side table with a single lamp on it. It opened into the kitchen; otherwise it was an enclosed space, save for the door leading to the hall, which just lead outside.

"Ok." Naruto said after a few seconds. He looked confused, but he had nothing more to say. Sasuke shrugged and headed to his studio. He had work to do, sticking it to the man didn't mean he had any time to waste.

It wasn't until hours later that he re-emerged from his workspace for sustenance. He shuffled to the kitchen and spotted Naruto in the living room, curled up on the couch and looking at the plain white wall in front of him.

Whatever.

He walked into the kitchen and yanked the fridge open, eyeing what was inside. A box with packets that turned into sandwiches, tiny frozen boxes of expandable pizza. He scratched the back of his neck, looking at his ample food stock. Despite himself, he headed to the kitchen door. "What did you eat?" he asked.

Naruto jumped. "Nothing." He said.

"I told you to eat."

"You told me to stay here."

Sasuke blinked. What had he just heard in this kid's voice? It sounded like _defiance_, a little bit. But that couldn't be right, at all. Humanoids weren't ever defiant. Scratch that. People weren't defiant. Especially not to him. People were spineless, empty things that spent their days being useless and ridiculous. The only people that had any worth were children, and then they grew up and all their goodness and creativity was sucked up.

Defiance had died in the early 2000's.

"You can go into the kitchen." He said slowly, still uncertain about what he thought he might've heard. Naruto stood up, excitedly and headed to the kitchen, and Sasuke watched him, his curiosity sparked. It was really bothering him, the question as to whether Naruto was human or not. He needed to know, he didn't know why.

Naruto looked around the kitchen, proceeding to open up the cabinets and fridge. "Empty." He announced, after a while of searching. "There's soup." Sasuke said begrudgingly. Obviously, human or not, this boy was defective. Those stunning eyes on him weren't made for much by way of seeing.

"Empty." Naruto repeated. This time Sasuke was sure he heard it. Defiance. Defiance and stubbornness. Two things, people of 2031 didn't have. He opened the cupboards and pointed to a little box with pills that made lemonade. He picked it up and shook it. Sasuke shrugged. Most of his food was quick-fix. He didn't have time for the old-fashioned stuff from 2010. Plus, that stuff was expensive and hard to find.

He'd once seen some, a frozen chicken as big as his head, in this health food store. They called it 'organic.' There were no instructions on it whatsoever, even if he wanted to eat olden food, how could he? Naruto had the most distressed look on his face. His nose scrunched up. "No food." He said.

Sasuke scowled. This boy was being irritating. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a packet, sticking it into the microwave. In a few seconds, he pulled it out. "Here." He opened the packet. Naruto gingerly took the packet and looked inside. The face he made was one of pure disgust.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't sure. "It's…potato's…and chicken." He said. "I think." Why was this boy making him doubt himself. "It doesn't matter, it's food, eat."

"No thank you."

"What?"

"No thank you."

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "You mean no, thank you." He said. 'No, thank you', and 'no thank you' were two very different things. 'No, thank yo'u meant—oh hey, not now but thanks for offering. 'No thank you' meant—I literally have zero thanks to give you, you piece of shit. It really, really sounded like Naruto meant the second.

"Ok." Naruto said, non-committingly, handing the packet back. Sasuke peeked inside. It did look unappealing. He knew he was reading deep into the nuances of everything Naruto said, but the boy interested him on a biological level (for instance, the question, what WAS he?). He didn't interact with people much, but he was still very good at figuring them out, and he enjoyed doing that.

He couldn't figure Naruto out, not yet.

"I have nothing else." He said. "You'll just have to go hungry."

Naruto paused. There was a look in his eyes, no, behind his eyes, that look, and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at it. He wanted to tilt the boys chin up and stare. He swore he saw it, defiance, defiance, pure defiance and fire, like he had never seen before.

But it couldn't be. Funcorp produced robotic creatures, made to please customers to utter hell. If Naruto truly was a Funcorp product—and by the glowing light Sasuke had seen the night before—then he had no room for such intense emotions such as defiance.

Still, he had to be sure. "Are you ok with starving?" he said sharply.

Naruto looked at him and there was a pause. "Yes, master." He said. The look was gone; it was replaced with that sickly-sweet, obedient look. Sasuke's heart fell. What had he been expecting? He knew, he just wanted to SEE someone different from the rest of the world so badly that he was making up emotions in robot toy people. "Ok, then go sit in your chair." He said, losing all interest and heading back to his studio.

He only ever saw emotion in the eyes of his illustrations.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing more interesting to Sasuke than the past. When things were simple, people were free, and there was always a war and something to fight for. He tapped blindly at the air, scrolling down the holographic screen he was reading off of. World War 3, transsexual Rights, people had been so passionate, so defiant. If he could meet anyone from the early 21st century, it would be the best thing that could happen. He loved the watch archival videos from You Tube about viral videos, and all sorts of interesting things. People just had so much life.

Now, everyone said the world had gotten better. There was hardly anything to fight for, and nothing to do. Japan was self-sustaining, self-supporting, self-contained. Most called it the era of 'Utopia.'

He thought it was a Dystopia. Everyone was a robot, controlled by the government. No one had their own thoughts. He lifted his right arm. Right under his skin by his wrist he could feel it. The chip every Japanese baby was equipped with. They said it was to protect people, vaccines, G.P.S safety trackers, but Sasuke knew the truth. He clenched his fist.

Every day the news talked about how things were getting better. Better simply meant people were getting more dependent. He stood up and paced out of his studio, too upset to write. It was because of Naruto that he was thinking all these things. He'd seen that look in his eyes and it had gotten him feeling hopeful. But it had been 2 days and he hadn't seen the look again.

Naruto had been perfect. He hated it.

"Hey." He said, standing over Naruto, curled up on the living room couch. "**Eat something**. I'm ordering you." Naruto shifted and sat up. His cheeks were pale, and he was clearly very weak.

"Yes, master." He said, standing up. Sasuke clenched his jaw. Could Naruto die, he wondered.

"Can you die?" he asked. "Are you hungry, do you get hungry?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Naruto said, holding his stomach as he stood. He was still wearing his little hospital outfit. He walked to the kitchen, his ridiculously long hair swinging behind him. Sasuke wondered why it was so long. He hated that this kid made him so curious.

Naruto looked around the tiny kitchen. His brow furrowed as he opened the cabinets, then the fridge. Sasuke watched him. He was getting a creepy sense of satisfaction from ordering the boy around. Naruto sat on the stool by the island in the middle of the room. He pulled a napkin out of the dispenser and looked at Sasuke, before sticking it into his mouth.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and he watched Naruto chew, then swallow, the napkin. Naruto coughed for a while, before reaching for another one. Sasuke parted his lips. He would deny it if anyone ever pointed it out, but he was smiling. "You'd rather eat that than food?"

"Not food." Naruto snapped.

Yeah, he did snap.

Naruto furrowed his brow, like he was biting back a lot more than he was saying. He looked angry.

"Speak your mind." Sasuke said, sitting beside him. "Uhm, I order you."

"This," Naruto pointed to the napkins. "Is more food than that." He pointed to the cabinets. "That's not food, not food. It's fake food."

"Napkins are 95% recycled stuff though." Sasuke offered. He liked fanning the flames.

"Still, more food!" Naruto raised his voice and Sasuke full on grinned. Naruto stared at him. "Fake food is lazy food, fake food will kill you."

"What would you rather eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Real food." Naruto said, his tone very 'Captian obvious.'

"All right." Sasuke said. "Let's go get some."

Naruto looked up at him, and broke out into a grin, the half-eaten napkin in hand. Despite himself, Sasuke grinned too, before quickly wiping it away. His heart was pounding. For some reason, he was really, really excited.

Sasuke googled the directions to the nearest organic food store and the mini holographic map projected itself from the bracelet on his wrist. He had given Naruto some old things of him to change into, some jeans and a basic button-up. Naruto was rolling the sleeves up as they walked the streets, and looking around him.

His feet were slipping out of the sneakers Sasuke has given him, and Sasuke found himself smiling a little again. Naruto was annoyingly endearing. He hated it but he kind of liked it.

But he really, really hated it.

The walk was long and they were silent. Sasuke liked it that way; Naruto didn't seem to mind either. Even though they were so quiet, it wasn't suffocating, it wasn't awkward—it was comfortable. Sasuke glanced at the sign gleaming above the health-food store. It looked like it would be a very expensive place to shop.

They stepped in and Sasuke followed Naruto through the aisles. Naruto picked up a carton of something flash-frozen and Sasuke nearly jumped. It was a whole chicken, decapitated. It was gruesome and frightening, and Naruto was holding it like it was a regular food product. Sasuke was impressed. He crossed his arms, keeping distance from the creepy chicken-thing. Naruto smiled.

* * *

Holy shit. "Why do people even have sex." Sasuke said a loud. He was having a revelation of life and its mysteries. His stomach was actually full- it was incredible. It was the best food he'd ever eaten. He hadn't even KNOWN food was supposed to taste good. It did, it was incredible. And the incredible feeling it gave him in his stomach made him so….warm.

Naruto smiled at him. "You like it." He said.

"Uhm, fuck yes." Sasuke said. "You need to make me food every day."

"I will then." Naruto said. Sasuke saw he was struggling not to add 'master' at the end. He took Naruto's hands and stared at them. Were they anatomically morphed to make amazing food? He stroked his thumb across the soft palm. What else was this boy capable of doing?

He looked back up at Naruto, who was smiling, but his smile was a little different now.

If he could make food taste like sex, then what could he make sex like? The question was going to stick with Sasuke till he got the answer.


End file.
